


Maker's Breath

by VictoreaFrost



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adult Content, Cullen Smut, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoreaFrost/pseuds/VictoreaFrost
Summary: Just an expansion on the desk scene, a little one-shot I will later add into my Cullen x F!Trevelyan fic. Update I also have not read through this, uploaded it for friends.





	Maker's Breath

Victorea leaned against the wall as the Commander gave orders to his soldiers. The furrow in his brow relaxed as his eyes met hers and he dismissed his soldiers. A few strides to the door and he closed it behind them, leaning his forehead against the wood. Victorea watched him as he exhaled forcefully, placing a hand on his pauldron clad right shoulder.

“Whenever I think my work is finished for the day, another order finds itself on my desk. Another scout finds themselves in my office,” A sigh escaped the mans lips before he turned and looked at her. Her face was darkened with a large bruise and a gash caused her cheek to swell. He lifted his hand slightly to touch it, but then let his hand drop. “I thought I was busy before in Kirkwall…”

“Don’t stress yourself too much, Commander. You’ve done such great work for the Inquisition. I--We--wouldn’t be here if not for your leadership of our troops. You are so admirable to them--to all of us,” Her slender fingers trailed down from his shoulder to the calloused skin of his hands where she squeezed his finger softly. He turned and walked towards his desk, fiddling with a stack of papers.

“I thought Kirkwall was where I’d spend the rest of my life. Loyal to the Order…” He paused before whispering under his breath,” I was sure I’d die a painful death of lyrium withdrawal after they cut me off.” He felt a hand on his waist and he turned so her buttocks was resting on the desk. “But now I wonder where I will be after all of this. Wherever I go, I wish it to not be away from you.” 

“Cullen…” Victorea’s voice was soft as she looked up at him. She reached back with one hand, knocking a bottle of Aggregio Pavali off of the desk and onto the floor where it shattered, staining the stone with a deep red. “I’m so --,” She was cut off by Cullen sweeping his arm across his desk, sending papers and bottles onto the floor. 

The sultry smirk that caused shivers to run up and down her spine touched his lips and she felt her thighs involuntarily tighten. Cullen’s hands trailed down her side and to her thigh which he lifted as he lowered her back onto the desk, crawling on top of her. She leaned up, just enough to press her aching lips against his, a passionate kiss which he returned fervently. Her fingers fumbled with the buckles of his armor as she longed to feel his flesh against hers. 

Cullen sat up on her hips. Victorea’s eyes watched his face but she couldn’t resist allowing her eyes to wonder down to his waist. When Cullen caught glimpse of the longing in her eyes, he couldn’t help but groan as his cock throbbed and strained against the leather of his pants. He unbuckled his chest plate and pauldrons and let them drop to the floor with a loud clash. She watched the muscles of his shoulders and chest flex as he pulled his thin linen shirt from under his belt and over his head.

Cullen shuddered as her cold fingertips trailed from his neck down to his chest, where she placed her open hand against the left side of his chest. The hair on his chest tickled her hand and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his heart beat beneath her fingers. The muscle lurched and raced as she bit down on her bottom lip and gazed up at him lovingly. Unable to contain his need any longer, he grabbed the dipping neckline of her tunic and tore it down the middle. A startled gasp left her lips and she began to laugh softly. A violet red blush rose from beneath Cullen’s flesh and coated his cheeks.

“Why are you laughing?” Cullen placed his hands on his thighs and looked at her as she started to sit up, shrugging her torn shirt from her shoulders. She smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. A sultry compilation of sweat, elfroot and honey caused a throb between her legs and her heart to race. Cullen smiled and wrapped one arm tight around her back, the other hand pulled the pins from her hair, allowing her mahogany curls to cascade down her back. She smelled of rosewater and felandris. Her hair was still slightly damp from bathing. His thumb and forefinger gripped her chin and lifted it so his lips were close enough to kiss her.

He laid her back once more and gazed down at her. Her lingerie concealed the fullness of her breasts but did nothing to conceal her nipples which hardened in the cold mountain air. His cock twitched as he caressed her right breast with his thumb and her back arched slightly, pressing her breast into his hand. He cupped the soft mound lightly while his other hand unlaced the binding, allowing her breasts to lay bare. Victorea moved her arms across her chest to hide her body from him but he moved them to the side, leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“You are beautiful. Maker’s Breath, you are so beautiful. Please do not ever hide yourself from me,” Cullen exhaled against her ear as he spoke, his hot breath causing gooseflesh to raise on her skin and shudder fell down her spine. He pressed his lips to the angle of her jaw, nipping softly at the soft skin of her neck. 

Victorea whimpered, the hot breath on her neck caused warmth to accumulate at the apex of her thighs. He brought his mouth down to her nipples, which he took between his lips and teeth, suckling softly. She brought her legs together in embarrassment but his fingers found their way from his breasts down her abdomen to her inner thighs. He brought his fingers up between her legs, his cock straining once again behind the leathers of his pants as he felt her arousal seeping into the cotton of her breeches. His thumb circled and caressed the engorged bundle of nerves. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and her hand grabbed his shoulder, her nails gripping into the flesh.

Cullen unlaced the strand holding her leggings onto her hips and tugged them half way down her thighs. He reached between his legs, unlacing his pants to relieve the uncomfortable confinement of his tumescent manhood. His chest pressed against hers tightly, feeling her engorged nipples against the flesh of his chest, and he fervently pressed his lips to hers. Cullen’s calloused fingers trailed down her abdomen and between her legs. His fingertips found their way through the soft curls that concealed her cunt and delved into her arousal. He sank a single finger into her opening and he groaned softly as her walls collapsed around the digit. 

Cullen froze for a moment as thoughts ran through his head. Victorea pulled her lips from his to look into his eyes. He never imagined that a woman of her status--her beauty--who was previously betrothed to Saemus Dumar, had never lost her maidenhead. Cullen sat up and looked down as he removed his finger from her cunt, it glistened with her arousal. This left Victorea with a sense of longing and disappointment, which she showed with a whimper.

“If I had known that you had never done this before, I never would have laid you here on my desk and undressed you…” Cullen placed his head in his hands and Victorea wrapped her fingers around his wrists, pulling them away from his face. She raised herself onto her knees and draped her arms over his shoulders, pressing her lips against his. “You deserve so much more than this. You are everything, Victorea.”

“Cullen, this is the only place where I want to be. In your arms, I am home.You said that you do not wish to be away from me after all of this, nor do I,” She whispered against his lips, her fingers entangling in his golden locks. “I want to feel your body against mine. Make me yours, Cullen.” Cullen’s heart leaped in his chest and he kissed her softly, climbing off his desk and taking her hand. “Cullen?” She watched him as he began climbing up the ladder to his bed before gesturing for her to follow him. 

With no words he led her to his bed where he removed her pants, socks and shoes, lowering her onto the plush bedding. She laid naked, exposed, shadows dancing across her body in the candlelight. Her hair splayed out across the pillow, her face reddened by arousal. She reached between her legs and ran her fingertips between the dark curls. Cullen removed his shoes and his pants, leaving himself naked. Victorea’s breath hitched in her throat as her eyes fell upon his naked figure. Cullen’s large hand grasped his cock for a short moment and released it. His abdomen was clenched and he desired release.

He lowered himself on top of her, kissing her softly before taking the backs of her thighs and pushed her up on the bed so she was propped up on the pillows. He kissed down her abdomen, below her navel and into the thick curls of her mound. He inhaled deeply, savoring the moment before lowering his mouth onto her swollen cunt. Victorea began to protest until his tongue delved into her opening, lapping at the arousal pooling between her labia. He danced his tongue to her clitoris, where he teased with the tip of his tongue, softly suckling and releasing it. Cullen pressed one of his fingers into her opening and her walls convulsed once again.  
Whimpers escaped her lips that became moans as his tongue and lips teased the swollen bundle of nerves. The feeling was familiar to her, reminding her of the moments she found herself alone in her quarters, but also unfamiliar, much more intense. The pleasurable spasm in her lower abdomen came on quicker than when she was alone. Cullen picked up the pace, suckling on her clitoris and teasing it with the tip of his tongue simultaneously. He reached up with one hand, teasing her nipple as her body writhed around him. He opened his eyes as she suddenly became silent, and looked up at her, his teeth softly nipping at her clitoris. The sensation of his teeth on her clitoris and sight of him nestled between her legs was enough to send her over the edge, resulting in her arching her back and crying out loudly. 

Victorea pressed her hand over her mouth to quiet herself as an orgasm wracked her body, but she was sure all of Skyhold must have heard her cry out in ecstasy. Cullen didn’t stop until her body twitched with every flick of his tongue and thrust of his hand. Slowly, he pulled away from her body, his face glistening with her arousal. He crawled up, using his knees to spread her legs, and lovingly pressed his lips against hers. She once again draped her arms around his neck and pulled his body flush up against hers. She could taste herself on his lips. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, my love?” Cullen positioned himself between her legs, lifting her hips slightly with his knees. She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his cock, which caused him to involuntarily thrust into her hand. A bead of moisture dripped down the head of his cock and onto the sheets. She caressed the tip with her thumb before bringing her thumb to her mouth and nodding. Cullen pushed her down onto the bed and pulled his foreskin back, positioning himself at the opening of her cunt. 

With a soft thrust he pushed himself into her, causing her to wince. Cullen leaned up and Victorea pressed her lips to his encouragingly. The pain subsided and she lifted her hips. Timidly, he continued to enter her until the entirety of his length was enveloped in her warmth. He paused, trying to convince himself he was only stopping to ensure she was comfortable but he feared if he didn’t cease he would succumb to his own orgasm. 

“Cullen, please…” Victorea lifted her hips, reaching between her legs to find her clitoris with her index and middle finger. She teased herself in a circular motion, crying out in pleasure as Cullen pumped his hips slowly, stretching her walls. 

Cullen’s tumescent member throbbed inside her cunt and he placed a hand next to her head, supporting his weight. Victorea’s other hand cupped Cullen’s jaw as she leaned up. Her lips touched his and his tongue made its way between her lips. Her heart lurched and she began rubbing her clitoris faster and Cullen picked up the pace. His hips pumped faster and he began to grunt against her lips. Their kiss became more incessant and deprived, drawing passion from the depths of their souls. The sound of their passionate embrace echoed within the stone walls. Cullen’s grunts became gasps as he grasped her bottom lip between his teeth.

Victorea could not quiet herself as the spasms in her abdomen began to take her over. Her back arched and she tilted her head back, Cullen’s lips and teeth pressing to the soft skin of her throat. He grunted and forcefully exhaled his hot breath against her flesh. She continued to pleasure herself as she dug her nails into her back, dragging them down the flesh.

“Oh Cullen!” The sultry sound of his lover’s voice sent him over the edge. As her walls collapsed around his throbbing member, he fell forward onto his forearm. No longer able to hold back, he released himself inside of her. His orgasm caused him to clench his teeth and release a throaty moan. As his cock throbbed and his orgasm passed, exhaustion took his body over and he collapsed against her. Cullen’s head rested against her breasts and she ran her fingers down his back. The sound of her racing heart brought a smile to his lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank you? Oh love, I should be thanking you,” Cullen let out a soft chuckle, kissing her chest softly. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on-top of him. “Stay with me tonight?”

“Stay with you always,” Though Victorea’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck, he could hear the smile in her voice. They laid in silence for awhile.

“I love you,” Cullen whispered in her ear when he was sure she had fallen asleep. 

“I love you more," She whispered in return.


End file.
